memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Context Is for Kings (episode)
}} Michael Burnham finds herself aboard the USS Discovery, where she quickly realizes things are not as they seem, including the mysterious Captain Gabriel Lorca. Summary Teaser It is November 2256. Six months have passed since Michael Burnham was court martialed and sent to prison. Burnham along with three other prisoners, Psycho, , and , are on board the shuttle SPT 21 being transferred to Tellun. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes "No matter how deep in space you are, always feel like you can see home. Don't you think? Maybe it's just me. Forgive the lighting. The lack thereof. A recent battle injury. There's nothing they can do if I want to keep my own eyes, and I do. I have to suffer light change slowly. I like to think it makes me mysterious. No?" :- Gabriel Lorca's introductory words to Michael Burnham "Captain Gabriel Lorca. Welcome to ''Discovery." :- Gabriel Lorca welcoming Michael Burnham to Discovery "Until your vessel's repaired, you'll be assigned to quarters and put to work. I'm not a chauffeur. There's no free rides on my ship. You were once a Starfleet officer. I will use you, or anything else I can, to achieve my mission." :- Gabriel Lorca to Michael Burnham "...but this is not a democracy." :- Captain Gabriel Lorca, replying to Lt Paul Stamets. "We are creating a new way to fly." :- Gabriel Lorca's explaining his mission to Michael Burnham "Universal law is for lackeys. Context is for kings." :- Captain Gabriel Lorca Log entries Background information * The episode's title was revealed on . * This episode marks the first appearance of the starship . ( ) *According to Aaron Harberts, The previous episodes and formed a "prologue" of sorts, with this episode being the "pilot". ( ) Story and script Cast * This episode marks the first appearance of series regulars Anthony Rapp (Paul Stamets), Mary Wiseman (Sylvia Tilly), and Jason Isaacs (Gabriel Lorca). * Despite being credited, Shazad Latif (Ash Tyler) does not appear in this episode. Preproduction Production Visual effects Music and sound Continuity * The events of this episode take place six months after the events of . * Michael Burnham mentions Suus Mahna, a form of Vulcan martial arts. It is a technique first seen and used by T'Pol in . * Michael Burnham confirms that 8,186 lives have been lost in the war since the Battle of the Binary Stars. * Straal mentions winning the Zee-Magnees Prize, an award that Doctor Richard Daystrom mentioned in and Doctor Ira Graves mentioned in . * Michael Burnham mentions her foster mother Amanda by name, and alludes to Spock without naming him. * This is the earliest-set episode of any Star Trek series in which a warp-capable starfleet shuttle is seen. * Michael Burnham is referred to as "the first Starfleet mutineer,". However, Starfleet mutineers were previously depicted in such episodes as and . It is possible that the United Earth Starfleet and the Federation Starfleet might be viewed as two separate and unique entities. * During Lorca's demonstration of the mycelial network travel, a planet with a Preserver obelisk, Starbase 11 and the Janus VI mining facility can be seen. Reception and aftermath * Production history * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;and * Jason Isaacs as Gabriel Lorca Guest starring * Rekha Sharma as Ellen Landry Co-stars * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Julianne Grossman as Discovery computer voice * Grace Lynn Kung as Psycho * Devon McDonald as Engineering officer * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Conrad Pla as * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Shuttle pilot * Christopher Russell as Milton Richter * Saad Siddiqui as Straal * Elias Toufexis as * Tasia Valenza as Shenzhou computer voice Uncredited co-stars * Unknown as Kowski Stunt doubles and stand-ins References 2244; ; Alice's Adventures in Wonderland; allergy; Andorians; astromycologist; basidiosac rupture; Battle of the Binary Stars; bay door; battle drill; The Beatles; Beta Quadrant; black alert; biochemistry; blueberry; boarding party; breath print; Cardassian vole; chauffeur; Chiefowitz; ; court martial; court martial transcript; cover band; cultivation bay; curfew; day shift; democracy; dilithium; ; Disco 1; ecosystem; electricity; encryption; engineering laboratory; engineering test bay; ; Everett; EV suit; Federation blue; food synthesizer; fortune cookie; funeral; gene expression; Geneva Protocol of 1928; Geneva Protocol of 2155; ; ; Gorn; ; handcuffs; ; Janus VI; Jefferies tube; Klingons; Kowski; ; Magnus; matter synthesis; moons of Andoria; mutiny; mycelial network; mycelium spores; Ordnance; panspermia; panties; phaser pulse rifle; pilot; polyester; Preservers obelisk; prison shuttle; Prototaxites stellaviatori; proximity alert; quantum astrophysics; roads; Romulus; safety tether; ; shield replacement unit; shuttle manifest; sister ship; site-to-site transport; snoring; special needs; Species GS54; speech; Speirin; Spock; spore; spore drive; SPT 21; Starbase 11; Starbase 18; Starfleet Academy; storm; Suus Mahna; Tellun; test cube; tribble; viscoelastic polyurethane foam; ; Vulcans; Vulcan Science Academy; Zee-Magnees Prize External link * |next= }} de:Context is for Kings Category:DIS episodes